everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Airmid Valerian
Airmid Valerian is the child of Godfather Death, from the same tale of the same name. However, she is following the path of her late surrogate brother, not the Godfather himself. Airmid is agender, and uses she/her or they/their pronouns. For the sake of this article, I will be using 'she' pronouns, but generally I will use both. As the next physician of Death, Airmid is a huge advocate of the scientific process and the pursuit of knowledge. She believes in the innate goodness of people, resulting in her having a protective nature over people. Airmid is not unhappy with her destiny – in fact, she's fond of most of it, especially being recognised as a world-famous physician. She's even fond of the part of the princess. However, she dislikes the idea of sacrificing her job and her life simply because of the physical attraction she may or may not experience for a pretty princess. That makes her feel her future demise is undignified and shameful. She can be typically found working in the infirmary or researching in the library. Otherwise, she's usually hanging out in the alleys of BookEnd and probably trading illegal substances. Airmid Valerian's RP Tumblr Character Personality Airmid is blunt – and would say whatever is on her mind, no matter how rude it might make her sound. She insists on elaborating on topics at hand, and enjoys debate and sharing her opinions. Airmid has a strong belief that any problem can be solved by human intellect – her inspirations include Voltaire, Socrates and Darwin, all who broke away from the norm to achieve what the information the world deserved to know. Being sagacious and quick-witted, Airmid is fond of philosophy and science, particularly of the biology and chemistry category. Often, she loves to rant. She's full of information about scholars and philosophers and scientists. Science is her "special obsession", and Airmid has incredibly respect for the scientific process, approaching things with logic and reason, and whatnot. This is what forms the basis for how she carries herself in life, and her general thought process. Airmid typical tends to be stubborn and arrogant, and often believes herself in the right. Usually she is, due to her observant and diligent nature. When she's corrected and realises she's wrong about a point, she makes an effort to apologise, but often feels ashamed of herself and embarrassed. That's why when she argues, she will back herself up with facts and evidence, to avoid these moments. While Airmid truely believes that every person has potential to do their best. However, she cannot stand laziness and people who don't pull their weight, as she has worked hard to get where she is now, and dislikes people who think they can half-ass everything and still get though. Airmid has a very self-centered approach to life, rarely doing anything out of the goodness of the heart. As a result, she tends to dominate and control the current conversation. She's also incredibly determinded, and once she has her mind set on something, she obstinately refuses to give up. She's adaptable – if a current situation doesn't suit her current plans, she's willing to change such plans for the better (and when she mentions adaptability and flexibility, she often references Darwin's Survival of the Fittest). She is naturally argumentative, being fond of debates and full of wits. As a result, she often backs up her points with reasoning, and is incredibly capable of controlling differing points during in arguement. However, she's just as capable as manipulating others perspectives with her facts, and often does so for her own greed and benefit. Inspirations As I often emphasise, Airmid’s principles and ideas were heavily based off Voltaire, a philosopher in the Age of Enlightenment. She’s a theist with no religious basis, she believes that logical thinking leads to a more civilised way of life, and she’s an advocate for coffee. Another one of Airmid’s inspirations is none other than the founder of nursing, Florence Nightingale. Airmid strongly admires Nightingale’s direct approach, and how she made nursing a respectable career. She’s also disappointed and slightly angry how history books portrayed Nightingale as a mild feminine figure when Nightingale, in actuality, was certainly a force to be reckoned with. However, I truly think Airmid gets her roots from anything classical. From Greek philosophy to Roman literature. She studied Latin and Ancient Greek from a tutor, and while she cannot speak Latin conversationally, she can read and write it rather fluently. She has read the philosophies of Plato, Socrates and many more, she always had a fondness for Catullus’ poetry, and history during that era will forever fascinate her. And above all, she’s inspired by the world around it, and the memories and ideas people of the past have had about this world. In the words of Issac Newton, she only sees so far because she’s stood on the “shoulders of giants”, and she wants to see further, maybe even stand amongst these giants, but right now, she’s only concerned about appearing as diligent and meticulous as possible, while learning and being as enlightened as possible but dayum does Airmid care about her reputation Appearance Despite her blonde hair and green eyes, Airmid is quite plain looking. Her face-shape is more on the masculine side, and her skin is a bit more pale than it should be. Airmid is of average height, but on the slim side. She has a flat chest, a button nose, and she is quite fond of her cheekbones. REWRITE Fairy tale – Godfather Death How the Story Goes Once, there was a man with twelve kids. When the thirteenth one was born, the father took a walk, because he decided that kids were so burdensome. Then God came up to him, then the Devil, and the father told both of them to get lost. Then Death came up to him, and the man was like "Dude, you are cool. You shall be my kid's godfather." So Death attended the bapistism. When the boy grew into a man, Death trained him in the sharp eye industy of seeing Grim Reapers, and gave him a special herb that would heal any malady. But the boy was an idiot and healed the king AND the princess when the two were supposed to die, so Death killed the boy. Ta-da. How does Airy come into it? ehhhhh I'll rewrite this pathetic section So, there was a man with thirteen children. He rejected God and the Devil, but accepted Death. Death attended the bapistism. When Airmid was six, her birth parents caught a sickness and died, so Death took her under his wing. Airmid was a bright child, full to the brim with ideas and knowledge and an eagerness to learn, and Death, considering his past "mistake", decided to teach Airmid the full art of being a physician, intend of just giving her a herb and going "ta-da, you are ready bro." Airmid currently attends Ever After High. Relationships Family Airmid’s relationship with her biological parents is a difficult one. She respects them in the way that she respects the fact that they gave birth to her, but that's it. Now, Airmid gives no other thought to them. They never had much time for her as a child, having twelve other children to manage, thinking that she could cope on her own. Afterall, she had the Grimm Reaper as her own godfather. When Airmid was six-ish, her parents caught some sort of illness and died. Airmid’s siblings moved on, trying to start their own lives, while Airmid was adopted by her godfather, Death. When it comes to Airmid’s relation with Death, he was a much better father than Airmid’s biological father. Despite being busy snuffing out candles and reaping souls, Death supported her throughout her education, taught her some life long lessons, and ended up moulding her into who was she today. He made sure Airmid was eating right and had good sleeping cycles, and made sure that Airmid DID NOT TOUCH THE CABBAGES. Airmid had to be mentally, physically and emotionally healthy to carry out her role as the next physician of Death. Her father would most likely be a supporter of the Rebel cause, provided that it doesn’t mess up the wider spectrum of the world too much. Death doesn’t want to make the same mistake as he did last time. He honestly doesn’t want to waste his materials and herbs only for his godson to use it on some random princess, and he doesn’t want Airmid to follow this path. He taught her like a real physician should be taught – some remedies will work, but some maladies are too fatal to fix. Everyone’s time will come, and forcing it to be later will honestly ruin something in the long run. In short, no Death-as-her-father, Airmid would not have the respect for intelligence and learning, she would not be able to disguise her emotions as well as she can now and she would not know the true meaning of proper sanitation and hygiene. She’s also more convinced to disregard her healing-the-beautiful-princess-or-prince part of her destiny, and would instead, do everything without distinction. Friends Airmid also appears fond of people destined to die in their tale, or people who can somehow keep up with her thinking speed of two steps ahead of everyone. However, she does not tend to regard them as friends, more like acquaintances who seem to be their worth of weight. While Airmid appears to be anti-social at first, she actually wishes to have a diverse range of acquaintances to socialise and share her ideas with, despite tending to have conversations sprinked with brutal honesty. The Squad She is friends with her roommate, Luciana Carland, and Scarlet Danseur, whom she met while studying at the library. Airmid also annoyed Avril L'Épée slightly on their first meeting, but the two had since agreed to watch Man of Steel together. However, that never happened because Avril turned out to be busy on that day. Airmid was disappointed, but did not show it. Barley Another one of her friends is Barley the scarecrow. The two basically just talk about anything, whether that's science or philosophy or literature or anything. Airmid sees Barley as enthusiastic and likeable, and really adores that he takes her seriously and listens to every she says, even her rambling. Griselle Damgaard While Griselle Damgaard and Airmid are far from friends, Airmid seems to be incredibly interested in the swan. Is this romance attachment? That's for you to interpret and for me to never tell. Dead Epics She also seems to enjoy the company of the Dead Epics. Sadly, I can't say whether or not the Dead Epics enjoy the company of Airy. Airmid seems to hang around The Junipers Icarus Juniper a lot even though Icarus is sarcastic and Airmid takes everything literally. That also leads to an odd sort of friendship with Avian Juniper and after the events of Spring Unsprung, Lea die Birke. Airmid has a particular liking for Lea as the young girl can catch pretty much all of Airmid's literacy references. Pet At Animal Calling, a carrion crow flew up to Airmid. That was actually a rather shocking incidence for the young physician, who isn't all that fond of birds especially corvines. She ended up giving up the crow to something who liked birds a lot more than she did though. That resulted in a slightly irked Death who wanted his goddaughter to get a familiar, so he ended up gifting her a small black kitten for Christmas. Airmid instantly dubbed it Catullus, obviously named after the poet Catullus, who wrote a lot about sparrows and other stuff. She thinks Catullus is very loveable, but a dork. In reality, Catullus is intelligent and devious, often causing havoc in Airmid's dormitory. (Catullus is evil) Romance Airmid may or may not have affections for a certain swan. No one is really sure, not even Airmid. That certain swan is Griselle Damgaard, by the way. Airmid's not really affectionate towards Grisey, it's more like fascination. Airmid, you're a terrible person for objectifying girls. #Don'tTrustAiryToLeadMedicalIndustry2k15 Other than that, Airmid is pretty eh on romance. It's not simply because she's not fond of dying for royalty, she never really felt romantic attraction often. Lea die Birke has an intensely, overly romantic crush on Airmid, fuelled purely off her idealised image of the physician. Airmid is not entirely aware of this crush, but she does think of Lea as an incredibly good friend, one who she had rant about poetry and philosophy too without even bothering to control herself from overwhelming her with information. gay Outfits Airmid's wardrobe generally consists of earthly colours, such as green and brown. She likes to dress sharply, wearing semi-formal clothes such as button-ups and vests. Motifs on her outfits are generally skulls, vines, flowers and candles. There are also some other symbols of death such as hourglasses and whatnot, but candles and skulls are the major ones. She also has an androgynous way of dress, wearing both skirts and suits and basically anything. To Airmid, clothes have no gender and she's fine with dressing in anything that she dresses comfortable or aesthically attractive. Trivia *Airmid's birthday is on November the 5th, which is conveniently Guy Fawkes Day/Bonfire Night. That makes her a Scorpio. *Airmid has admitted to being a fan of "angry, loud rock" and "particularly of the death metal variety". She has also admitted owning long black coats which she wears to concerts of death metal bands. *In regards to these bands, she often sneaks out of school to attend these concerts. *Airmid has a natural inclining for chess. This is based off the idea of chess matches against Death. * Airmid considers herself as a neutral alignment, but is slowly leaning towards Rebel. *Airmid is grey-ace, demiromantic with an attraction for girls or female-presenting people. *Airmid once set her copy of Wuthering Heights on fire because she disliked the novel so much. Actually, she sets a lot of things on fire. *On the topic of fire, Airmid is a pyromaniac. She’s absolutely mesmerised by the way it burns, by the way it’s so beautiful and bright, by the glowing reds and soft yellows, and how destructive yet useful it can be. She hates the idea of any fires going out, especially any fires that she lit herself.If anyone questions her affinity for fire, she looks at them dead in the eye, quietly whispers “it’s a caveman instinct”, and keeps staring at them until they back away. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:IEatIdiots Category:From Grimm's Tales Category:Godfather Death Category:Zena's OCs Category:Nonbinary Category:Asexual Quotes Notes * Airmid's name was derived from Airmid, the Irish goddess of healing, and Valerian, a poisonous plant. * Airmid existed before Ever After High, but has only started getting proper character development after the driver has heard about the franchaise. * Zena also kidnapped Airmid's quote from Voltaire. * Airmid's theme song (the song that plays when a character speaks), would be the instrumental of Linkin Park's "Burn it Down". * Airmid has a few scars – mainly from accidentally burns or cuts from a scalpel. They tend to be small and fade away easily, and Airmid covers the ones on her hand with a leather glove. Portrayals Airmid would be voiced by Tara Strong in English. Tara Strong also voices Twilight Sparkle and Raven (from Teen Titans), and Airmid's voice would be a combination of Raven's sarcasm and Twilight's excited rants. In live-action, Airmid would be portrayed by AnnaSophia Robb, as they have the same hairstyle, same blonde hair and AnnaSophia has the perfect cheekbones. Although AnnaSophia's eyes aren't as green as Airmid's, contacts could be used. Also, AnnaSophia is maybe to portray a variety of emotions, and will most likely to pull off Airmid's sarcastic quips. Gallery Airmid official art.png|Airmid's official art Airmid Rebel Card.png|Airmid's Rebel Card, made by Mandiga Airmid Rebel Card Back.png|also done by Mandiga. Thank the Mandiga :D airmid sketch dump.png|old doodle dump Illuminate the night by akaiyuue-d55kyx9.jpg|an art of Airmid done by akaiyuue before Ever After High was even a concept Angry airy sketchdump.png|I draw Airy pissed off a lot apparently Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:IEatIdiots Category:From Grimm's Tales Category:Godfather Death Category:Zena's OCs Category:Nonbinary Category:Asexual